Total Drama Universe
by klausllacaj
Summary: My take on the third season of Total Drama. Takes place right after Total Drama Action. This is a full season with 16 of your favorite characters from Total Drama. New stories, New allies and New rivalries. Who will win this 1,000,000 dollar prize? Only one way to find out! Please review and please stay tuned as i do plan on keep this going.
1. Episode 1 Sail the Seven Seas!

Total Drama Universe

Episode 1-Sail the Seven Seas!

"Last season on Total Drama, 14 contestants were brought back to compete in a totally different environment." Chris began his introduction on the familiar wawanakwa dock. "This time were mixing things up once again to the largest playing field we ever had on this show, the entire world! 16 players will return for another chance at the million dollar grand prize. Just like before they'll have to survive the challenges, the eliminations and whatever else the world has to throw at them. This is the season premiere of Total Drama Universe!"

-Theme song-

"Let's introduce our contestants, shall we?" Chris said with his smile as the first boat arrived "She's the CIT with an attitude and short temper to boot. Our first contestant is Courtney!"

"The first to arrive and hopefully the last as well" Courtney stated as she walked onto the dock. "Nice to see you again Chris, I hope we can have a great season this year"

Chris's mouth was open. "uh…Courtney, something seems different about you, did you turn nice or something?"

Courtney let out a little giggle. "After I saw the episodes to Total Drama Action on TV, I was horrified at the monster I became so I decided this time to be a better person."

**Confessionals-**

Courtney: As if! I plan on playing just as hard and just as ruthless as I did last season, but everyone else doesn't need to know that.

**End **

"Well that's sure great!" Chris scoffed "Your rampages gave us huge ratings last year! Oh well hopefully the next player won't be such a disappointment. It's the obsessive guitar dude! Trent!"

The guitarist came off the boat holding his guitar and suitcase "Thanks for such a warm introduction Chris" he said

"You're welcome!" Chris stated "So Trent you didn't make it very far last season do plan on making up for it this time?"

"Defiantly! The last thing I want is a repeat last year" Trent said "I'm hoping for a fresh start"

"Agreed" Courtney added

"Well this next player is also hoping for a fresh start!" Chris pointed to the next boat. "Returning from season one, It's Tyler!"

The athlete jumped out of his boat on to the dock. He performed a summersault with grace landing perfectly on his feet.

"Wow" Chris was shocked at the surprisingly impressive stunt Tyler did.

"That's right I've been training for this!" Tyler said as he flexed a muscle "No way am I gonna be a laughing stock this year!" Tyler started to walk over to the other two players but then tripped over his own shoelace.

Chris regained his smile "Clearly. Anyways next up we have the Dynamic Duo of Bridgette and Geoff!"

The party dude and the surfer girl came on the same boat doing their favorite pastime, making out. They walked out of the boat and on to the dock without even bothering to stop

"You two are still making out!" Courtney was shocked "Even though that's what cost you the game last year."

Bridgette stopped smooching Geoff and took a huge breath "No, no of course not were just trying to get it out of our system before the game actually starts"

"Believe me; we learned our lesson from last time!" Geoff added as the two resumed kissing

"Well that's just great guys!" Chris yelled as he face palmed "Did all of you really have to change and learn from your mistakes? Way to throw the ratings down the drain."

The next boat came but no one came off

"Maybe they decided not to show up this season, can't say I blame them" Tyler shrugged

"We all have contracts Tyler" Courtney rolled her eyes "We don't have a choice if we come back or not."

Just then the docked boat exploded! Everything went silent in till the sound of laughing filled the air. It got louder and louder. No one knew where it was coming from in till Izzy fell out of the sky and crashed right on the dock.

Chris sighed with relief "It's good to know that some of you will never change. Anyways, yep folks, Izzy is back once again!"

"Hey guys. Who wants to play a game?" Izzy sounded as if nothing had happened "Guess how much dynamite I needed to blow the ship!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "How about we don't and say we did"

"Oh oh, or we could play how many crew members I blew to bits on that ship!" Izzy seemed much more enthusiastic about this game

Everyone else's eyes widened. "Okay I think it's time we introduce the next contestant." Chris said clearing his throat. "The next player is everyone's favorite lug, Owen!"

Owen's boat came but no one excited

"I swear if another one of our boats get blown up-" Chris started but then owen ran out of his

"Sorry! I was finishing up my lunch" Owen stated while still chewing

"Those boats don't serve any food Owen" Tyler replied

"I always bring my own food when I go on ships!" Owen said with a smile "And when I go to school, and ride in cars, and on the rare occasions go for a walk!"

"Whatever, up next-" chris was cut off

"OWEN!" Izzy shouted as she jumped on to Owens back. "How you doing big O?"

"Never interrupt me!" Chris screamed "Like I was saying up next returning from season one, Cody!"

Cody's Boat arrived and he walked out.

"Ladies, never fear the Codemeister is here!" Cody said with his gaped tooth smile

"Finally!" Tyler shot his arms in the said "Someone else who wasn't in season 2"

"Nice to see you too Tyler" Cody replied

"Alright guys we still have a lot to do in this episode so I'm gonna have too hurry this up" Chris

Bridgette broke away from Geoff's lips, and took in a deep breath "Wait, can't you just edit the stuff after you film it? What takes hours in real life can just be 30 minutes in film or TV." Bridgette didn't even wait for a reply before she started making out with Geoff again.

"Whatever, Bridgette." Chris scoffed "The next two competitors have a long history together, ladies and gentle men please welcome, Heather and Gwen!"

Both boats arrived and dock. Heather and Gwen both came out of their boats with smiles and both quickly sighed when they saw each other.

"Really Chris?" Gwen asked "Not only do you force me back for another season but you just have to introduce us together."

"Please Gwen" Heather added "Having your name followed by mine is probably one if the highlights of your dark, miserable life"

"Hey Don't be mad at me that Chris is forced to introduce me with you because he's afraid everyone will turn off their TV's as soon as they see your face." Gwen replied with a smirk

"You know what gothie!" Heather started but was interrupted by chris

"Ladies ladies, this is why I introduced you two together!" Chris smiled

With much hesitation, both girls walked onto the dock shooting daggers at the other.

"Hey Gwen!" Cody and Trent said at the same time

**Confessionals-**

Trent- Last year I really messed up with Gwen, I don't expect her to get back together with me but I want to at least get us back on good terms.

Cody- My prayers have been answered! Gwen is in the same season with me and is single! Now that's Trent's out of the way I finally have a shot with her.

**End**

The next boat arrived and Eva stomped out.

"Eva, hey glad to have you back!" Chris said

"Shut it!" Eva growled "The only reason I came back was for the money, not to hear you run your mouth!"

Eva seemed angrier than ever as she walked over to the rest of the group.

Chris coughed "Maybe change isn't such a bad thing. The next player to arrive is last season's winner…Duncan!"

Duncan walked on the boat with a smirk, dark sunglasses and a gold necklace.

"Can't wait to make another million of this show" Duncan bragged

"Don't get to confident Duncan" Cody added "Winning twice in a row is next to impossible."

Duncan rolled his eyes "Maybe for you but I already made the final four twice"

"Hey guys' could you all shut up for like a sec? we still have 4 more to go." Chris interrupted the conversation "The next player in a fan favorite, Lindsay!"

"Hi everyone!" Lindsay waved on the boat. "Glad to be back for season 4." Lindsay walked off her boat to the others when it docked.

"Ugh" Heather narrowed her eyes at Lindsay "Last season was season 2 moron."

"Exactly" Lindsay said

**Confessionals-**

Heather-How that idiot made it further than me last time I'll never know.

Tyler- Me and Lindsay Have to be on the same team this season! That's what messed us up on Total Drama Island.

**End**

"Returning from season one, Noah!" Chris announced

Noah walked off he boat without a word.

"Aww what's the matter Noah?" Chris mocked "Still sad that you were voted out third on TDI?"

"I was very disappointed" Noah replied "This year I'm going to give it my all to get voted out first"

"Noah!" Izzy jumped off of Owen and hugged him "How is my sarcastic friend?"

"Great" Noah replied sarcastically

"And the last two people returning, both from season 2, Leshawna and Harold!" Chris stated

The two walked off the same boat. "Hey everyone, I want you all to be the first to know that me and Leshawna and officially a couple!"

Most of the contestants awed while heather gagged.

"What!" Leshawna screeched "Who in the world told you that nonsense?"

"I read a blog on the total drama fansite" Harold answered "It seemed pretty legit"

"Harold" Leshawna sad helplessly "How many time do I have to say, you and I are just friends"

"But-" Harold was cut off

"Guys, you have an entire season for this drama, that is if you last that long. Let me finish the introduction episode"

"Speaking of introductions, when are you going to introduce us to where were staying? You told us it wasn't the island." Gwen asked

" Good timing Gwen" Chris said looking at his watch " It's on its way now!"

Just as Chris said it arrived "This season you'll be staying on this luxury cruise ship!"

Inside the ship the deck looked like a paradise. "Wow dude…Are we really staying here?" Geoff asked scratching his head."

"Yes and No. The winning Team will have un limited access to the deck while the losing team may only come here during lunch, when called, a challenge, or if you win a luxury cruise pass." Chris help out a card with his face on it wearing a sailor hat

"So what are the challenges this season?" Duncan asked annoyed "Boat themed"

"Nope! This season where going all around the world! You'll compete in challenges in each of our docked locations!"

"Okay" Trent said "What about the teams?"

"Those we will create right now!" Chris pulled a sheet and under came a wheel with each of the contestants faces "We'll spin the wheel twice to get our team captains. Chef will you do the honor?"

Chef came out of a room wearing a little sailor boys outfit. "Have I mentioned I hate my job" He spun the wheel. The cast looked in suspense in till it finally landed on Tyler's face.

"YES!" Tyler cheered "Team captain, alright"

Chef spun the wheel again and this time it landed on Courtney.

"Team captain? Well I guess somebody has to do it" Courtney said with a smirk

"Alright we have our captains Tyler over there Courtney there" Chris said as the captains took their spots "okay Courtney you'll go first, you do not have to pick school yard style but you do have to balance out the genders. Courtney you pick 3 girls and 4 boys, Tyler vice versa"

"Um..I'll start with" Courtney was surveying the crowd of players "Lindsay!"

Everyone was baffled, especially Duncan and Tyler.

"Yay! I was chosen first" Lindsay ran over to Courtney

**Confessionals- **

Courtney- Last season Lindsay and I were major enemies so in order for me to take the target of my back from last season I need to make her an ally. Plus messing with Tyler is a good move in the long run.

Tyler-NO, NO, NO! Lindsay and I have to be on the same team! Courtney I'll get you for that.

**End **

"Alright then" Tyler took his turn to survey the roster " I pick Duncan!"

Duncan shrugged

Courtney seemed ticked off "Whatever, I pick Geoff"

Tyler didn't even hesitate "I pick Bridgette!"

The couple looked at each other one last time and went over to their teams

"Recap" Chris buzzed in "Courtney has Lindsay and Geoff while Tyler has Duncan and Bridgette. Wow way to screw all the couples up"

Courtney was thinking hard about her next pick "I choose Gwen"

Gwen went over to her team

"Alright then I choose, Eva!" Tyler shouted "We need some muscle on this team"

Courtney rolled her eyes "Good luck with that"

"Excuse me!" Eva roared

"Nothing! I choose…" Courtney smiled "Heather."

**Confessionals- **

Courtney- If Eva does decide to get aggressive I'll fell self assured knowing that I have heather to push in front of me and distract her

Heather- On a team with Gwen and Lindsay! Help!

Gwen- Really! 3 seasons in a row heather and I have been on the same team

**End**

"I guess I pick Leshawna" Tyler pointed at her

"Trent" Courtney called out

**Confessionals-**

Trent-Sweet! Gwen and I can finally work things out

Gwen- This couldn't get more awkward

**End**

"My next pick is Owen!" Tyler stated

Courtney looked around and didn't see many powerful players "Cody I guess

"Awesome!" Cody ran over to his team

**Confessionals-**

Cody- Finally Gwen and I can work things out!

Gwen- spoke too soon

**End**

Tyler was studying carefully at the three remaining contestants, Izzy, Harold, and Noah. "Um…well by my count were gonna have to take Izzy ethier way so I guess I pick her"

"Just down to Harold and Noah" Chris beamed in " Can't say I'm surprised but whatever, Courtney you have to pick one of these two and the other one will join Tyler's.

"Fantastic" Courtney put her hands on her hips trying to decided "Who do you guys think I should take?" Courtney asked her team

"You actually want our opinion?" Gwen asked cautiously

"Of course my trusted friend and team mate Gwen!" Courtney said with a smile

"I think Noah. Eva, Izzy and Noah are strong allies" Cody said " So it would make sense to break that alliance now"

"That might be the-"Heather stopped her insult " wait that's actually kina of a god idea, well for you anyway."

"Gee thanks"

"Alright then it's decided" Courtney nodded towards her team "Well take Noah!"

Noah had sat down and started reading while they were discussing. Noah walked over to his new team.

"Great I'm on the dweeb's team again!" Duncan sneered

"Duncan you And I were actually strong teammates last season" Harold added

"That was then and this now" Duncan replied

"Alright we have the teams!" Chris opened a box and took out two banners "We wanted to keep the tradition going so…Tyler your team is now called, The Killer Sharks!" Chris passed the banner to Tyler and he opened it. It was the familiar shade of red with the symbol of a shark jumping ready to eat it's pray.

"Sharks!" Bridgette seemed upset "Can't we be the killer dolphins or something?"

"Nope!" Chris answered "Courtney your team is now known as, The Screaming Eagles" He tossed Courtney a green banner with an eagle in flight.

"The game is officially on people!" Chris added

**Confessionals-**

Owen- Awesome season 3 has officially began and I can't wait to play

Geoff- Being separated from Bridgette might not be such a bad thing you know. I mean well still see each other and we won't have to vote each other off or whatever. Plus we can't make out 24/7

Heather- There is no way on earth I'm going through this again without winning there's just no way.

Eva- No fooling around this time. It's all about the money

Izzy- Look! I can do pushups with my tongue!

Duncan- Ready or not I'm coming for you million dollars! Your just gonna have to wait a while

Harold- I have what it takes to win this game. Seriously! I just need the chance to prove that

**End**

"Seems like this season will be no holds bar!" Chris said with excitement "That works fine with me. So much drama and were only on the first episode! There's still way more on the way, so stayed tuned to our first destination next time on Total Drama Universe!"


	2. Episode 2 Good mates and Awkward dates

Total Drama Universe

Episode 2- Good Mates or awkward Dates

"Last Time on Total Drama" Chris was in his swim trunks sun tanning on a beach chair "We meet up with the returning the sixteen loser-eh I mean 'contestants'. This season's drama is going to be big, I can tell. Old and new rivalries already began to sprout up. Romances were split and exes and crushes were forced to live together. The team captains Courtney and Tyler also chose their teams. Get ready to depart at our first destination this time on Total Drama Universe!"

-Theme song-

**Confessionals- **

Leshawna- I knew it was too good to be true.

Noah- And to think for a second I thought Chris was actually humane. I'll never make that mistake again.

Owen- As soon as I got on my bed it snapped right in half! I guess I'm sleeping on the floor this season.

Heather- It Smells like Cow manure! So I don't know why Gwen and Leshawna have been complaining.

Bridgette-It's never been this bad before!

**End**

_Killer Sharks Boy Cabin_

Harold kept trying to adjust in his bed but he couldn't find a comfortable spot. "Gosh! What are these beds made of, granite?"

Duncan was having an equally difficult time getting used to his bed. "I wish. These things and probably made out of Steel."

Tyler and Owen didn't have much luck either. Owen was sleeping on the freezing floor while Tyler tried putting his cloths over the bed as sheets, because none were provided, but it had little to no effect.

"We have to win the first challenge!" Tyler groaned "I don't think I could take sleeping down here for another second."

Each team got two cabins in the bottom of the boat. One of them was for the girls and one for the boys. The only way to escape this hell was winning the challenge and getting to sleep at the luxury suit. Other than the four cabins there was a bathroom that also doubled as the confessional and a large, empty, recreation room that everyone could spend time in.

_Killer Shark Girls Cabins_

There was a deep silence in this cabin, except for the sound of a roaring snore.

"How the heck is Eva able to sleep?" Bridgette whispered to the other girls

Leshawna yawned from exhaustion. "I don't know but I need to find out. My bags have bags."

Izzy listened closely to Eva snores "Guys I think her snores are trying to tell us something!"

Bridgette got some amusement out of this. "You think so? What do you think they're saying?"

"Hold on." Izzy replied. She closed her eyes and listened closely. "Oh my god! There saying 'Help were being held hostage by nose hair'. Hold on buddies I'm coming" Izzy jumped on top of Eva. She abruptly woke up and the two started rusting around on the floor. Leshawna and Bridgette smiled at each other and resumed their helpless tries at sleep.

**Confessionals-**

Eva- Izzy just went from crazy to a freak of nature! But I've got to admit it takes guts waking me up, not even my alarm clock risks it.

Izzy- Zoom in on it! Do you see it? I got one of her nose hairs but, I have a lot more to go.

**End**

_Screaming Eagles Girls Cabin_

"Guys, I just can't take it anymore." Lindsay was staring blankly at the ceiling "Do you think I'm just naturally this beautiful? Well I am but I still need my beauty sleep."

"The next challenge is a must win" Gwen said sitting on her bed

Heather readjusted. "For once I agree with Gwen. Prison must be nicer than this."

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Courtney stated. "Yeah who am I kidding, this sucks."

_Screaming Eagles Boys Cabin_

"Dude, I've slept in some pretty gruesome places but this takes the cake!" Geoff said as he rubbed his back.

"You can say that again." Cody was pacing the room "This must be a joke right? I mean what happens if we never win a challenge? We can't spend an entire season down here, can we?"

Trent was trying to get his mind off of the room by playing guitar but he broke one of his strings. "Crap."

Noah was starring out of the porthole. "How much do you guys want to bet that it's warmer at the bottom of the ocean? I'm more than willing to lunge myself down there to find out."

All of a sudden the announcer came buzzing in and Chris's voice filled each cabin. "Attention passengers, breakfast is served up on the luxury deck."

Everybody rushed out of their cabin and ran up to the top deck. A huge breakfast buffet was spread out on the table.

"Whoa." Harold stared at the feast. "What's all this for?"

"Glad you asked Harold." Chris walked in sniffing the food "You see we've noticed that you guys are a little unhappy with your current staying arrangements."

"A little?" Heather snapped "It's a frozen hell down there"

"Exaggerate much heather" Chris said with a smirk "its 93 degrees up here! Well anyways hidden in this feast is 4 bed passes. If you find a bed pass you will be rewarded with a comfortable bed the entire season!"

"Is this our only chance at getting beds this season?" Noah asked

"Well we ordered beds for everyone but they probably won't be here for a while so were giving out the four we do have. So yes!" Chris answered.

"Um this challenge seems a little rigged for the larger contestants." Heather gave Owen and Leshawna looks

"Oh you did not just say that" Leshawna countered

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Chris shot a gun in the air

Everyone dived head first for the pile. Owen was easily the first person to find one. Next came Bridgette when she dived into the maple syrup. Cody narrowly got his before Duncan from the bacon pile. Tyler was the last to find one.

"And Done!" Chris announced "Congratulations Owen, Tyler, Cody and Bridgette!"

"Hey Chris" Cody raised his hand. "Are we allowed to give our passes away?"

Chris looked confused. "I guess so, if you really want to."

"Sweet!" Gwen I want you to have mine." Cody held out his pass to Gwen

Gwen blushed "Thanks Cody, but really I couldn't you won it you deserve it"

Trent raised an eyebrow at Cody.

"Tyler" Lindsay ran her fingers up Tyler's chest "Is there anything you want to give me?"

Tyler started thinking "Um no I don't think so"

**Confessionals-**

Gwen- Man I really wanted that bed, but come on! I couldn't just take it away from Cody. It was nice of him to offer but I don't want to give him false hope.

Cody-Gwen is so nice! She didn't take the bed when I offered, all of the other girls would have. She must really like me.

Trent- I'm not jealous or anything but let's be real. Cody obviously did that for is social game. Duh…right?

Lindsay- oh come on! I remembered his name and everything.

**End**

"Well you guys all have about an hour before we reach our destination so, have fun!" Chris said.

Everyone spread out and enjoyed what the deck had to offer. Some played pool while some went to the actual pool. A few just relaxed, while other talked the game.

"Hey Noah!" Courtney sat down next to him "So I was just wondering where your head was at in the game."

"Sorry but I'm not really up for an alliance." Noah scoffed. "I'm sure heathers available if you're that desperate."

Courtney rolled her eyes "No one could ever be that desperate. But why aren't you up for an alliance, not that I'm asking for one, but you'll get out early without one."

"Bingo" Noah replied

"so you have a chance at a million dollars and you're just going to wait in till you get voted out?" Courtney seemed shocked. "You're not even going to try."

Now Noah seemed angry "Well why try if you know you're not going to make it far!"

"How do you know you won't make it far if you don't try?" Courtney sneered.

"Because…Because." Noah gave up "Fine so who else do you have in mind for this alliance?"

Courtney smiled.

"Hey Gwen" Bridgette waved to her friend. "How's it going"

"Oh hey Bridgette, It's going good I guess, congrats on the bed pass" Gwen said.

"I could be saying the same thing to you if you accepted Cody's offer" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start with that" Gwen sneered.

"Gwen let's be real, do you like him?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Of course not! He's nice but a little too obsessive."

"Then why are you leading him on?"

"I haven't been leading him on!" Gwen defended

"Well you haven't exactly told him to back off."

Gwen sighed" I've tried but I can't just turn him down like that he's been a really good friend."

"That's why you have to do it." Bridgette finished

**Confessionals-**

Gwen- Relationships messed up my game last year so I have to make sure I play this right.

Noah- I guess I'm actually playing the game this year. Who would have guessed?

**End**

"Attention all freeloaders" Chefs voiced came on the intercom "We have arrived at our stop so please…get the heck out of this boat!"

Everyone exited the boat and headed on to a rocky shore.

"Welcome to our first destination." Chris spread is arms. "This is Australia!"

"Alright!" Owen shouted. "I've always wanted to eat outback stakes in the actual outback."

"Well I guess you're going to have to keep waiting." Chris said "This challenge will take place in the coral reef. This is an elimination challenge by the way. Four chests in each team color have been hidden around the reefs. Everyone on your team will be in pairs of two, one person will be the diver and the other will be there eyes."

"Our eyes?" Duncan asked "What does that mean?"

"The diver will be blindfolded and there partner must guide them using sonar" Chris answered. "The first team to bring back the four chests will win immunity and the losing team will be headed to the elimination ceremony. Killer Sharks your partners will be Izzy and Duncan, Tyler and Bridgette, Leshawna and Harold, and Owen and Eva. Screaming Eagles your pairs will be Geoff and Heather, Cody and Gwen, Noah and Lindsay and Trent and Courtney. Decided who's doing what and begin!"

**Izzy and Duncan**

"You'll be the one diving" Duncan told Izzy

"Oh okay great I'm amazing at jump rope!" Izzy added

"what?" Duncan shook his head "Okay fine I'll dive"

**Geoff and Heather**

"I'll guide you dive" Heather stated.

"Sounds like a plan" Geoff put his thumb up.

**Confessionals-**

Heather- You see? Life is just easier when everyone listens to me.

**End**

**Tyler and Bridgette**

Bridgette was already searching the water while everyone was deciding.

"Okay Bridgette there should be a chest about four feet under you." Tyler said in his ear piece

"Tyler! This is an oyster." Bridgette replied.

**Cody and Gwen**

"I'll dive and you guide." Cody said.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "You're gonna be blindfolded in the ocean. Do you really trust me that much?"

"Of course I do!" Cody said enthusiastically "If there's anyone here had to guide me, I would pick you."

"Oh." Gwen looked around. "That's…uh nice."

**Harold and Leshawna **

"Harold, swim a couple feet to the right then dive under about 10." Leshawna guided.

Harold did as told and found a chest. "Awesome! I found a chest! I'm coming back up sugar momma."

Harold came back up holding an orange chest. Leshawna was puzzled. "Harold, our chest color is red. Why the heck are there orange chest."

"That's what I forgot!" Chris snapped his fingers "We also hid these orange chests. When you come up with an orange Chest you have to wait 5 minutes before going back under."

"Darn!" Harold through the chest to the floor "That's kind of a big thing to leave out Chris!"

"Oh well" Chris shrugged "Your 5 minutes start now!"

**Noah and Lindsay**

"Noah, did I find a chest yet?" Lindsay asked desperately.

Noah face palmed. "You tell me! You're the one guiding."

**Confessionals-**

Noah- Yeah since Lindsay could barley read a book, I was little nervous about her reading the sonar, but hey, she couldn't mess that up anymore than the diving.

**End**

"Um…okay." Lindsay scratched her head "Maybe go left and search over the coral."

Noah reluctantly did what she said and found a chest. "Wow, who would have thought." Noah rose to the surface holding a red chest.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered "We win! We found a chest."

Noah rolled his eyes. "This is a red chest Lindsay. This is the other teams color."

"Correct Noah, which means the Killer sharks get the first point! Leshawna and Harold you guys are done your chest has been found." Chris announced. Leshawna and Harold both let out cheers.

"Fantastic." Noah put his helmet back on. "This time Lindsay let's try and find our color chest."

**Owen and Eva **

I dive. You guide!" Eva commanded "Got it!"

"Yes ma'am." Owen recoiled

"Good. So how do feel about an alliance?" Eva asked

**Confessionals- **

Eva- I figured out a long time ago, physical game can only get you so far. You need strategy if you want to go far.

Owen- I didn't' really want to be in alliance with her, but come 'on its Eva! How could I say no and get punched in the you know what area!

**End**

"Sounds great to me." Owen said nervously

"I was thinking that we also have Izzy and Tyler join." Eva stated "But we can talk about that later we have a challenge to win."

**Trent and Courtney**

"Courtney I said go left!" Trent yelled

"You're left or mine?" Courtney asked

"Yours! I mean mine! I mean…" Trent was just as confused as Courtney was "Maybe you should….dive some more."

**Geoff and Heather**

"Heather I think I got one!" Geoff proclaimed "Should I come up?"

"There's no way of knowing what color it is, so we might as well just risk it." Heather answered

They risked it and came out on top, bringing back a green chest.

"Yes! We did it!" Heather cheered "We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah I guess we do." Geoff admitted

Chris came over and took the chest "Good job Heather and Geoff! You two were the first to bring back a chest for your own team so you not only get the point but you both receive, Luxury passes!"

Heather and Geoff cheered again and hugged. Bridgette came up holding a chest of her own and narrowed her eyes on the two.

**Confessionals-**

Bridgette- Am I worried that Geoff will cheat on me? Not at all! What I am worried about though, is that witch heather getting into Geoff's head.

**End**

"Bridgette!" Tyler yelled "I thought you were a good swimmer, this chest is orange."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should of brought one of the 7 oysters you made me find." Bridgette retaliated.

"5 minutes guys starting now!" Chris said

**Cody and Gwen**

"Cody there should be a big rock right in front of you." Gwen was closely studying he sonar.

'Yeah I feel it!" Cody announced "Where now?"

There were two chests around Cody and Gwen didn't know which one to go for. "Um..Cody go right and then climb under the reef."

Cody did and got his hands on a chest. "I got one! Good job Gwen" Cody resurfaced. He brought back a green chest.

"That's another point for the Screaming Eagles!" Chris took the chest

Gwen went to high five cody but he hugged her instead

"We made an amazing team Gwen!" Cody told her.

"Cody." Gwen tried breaking free but she couldn't.

"Next time we need to pair up I know who my number one choice is!" Cody continued

"Cody." Gwen repeated

"You and I final two all the way!" Cody finished.

"Cody!" Gwen snapped and broke free. "I am not into you! I probably will never be into you. You're a nice person but you seriously need a reality check. We're friends but that's all we're ever going to be!"

Everyone on the surface heard this and stared.

"Oh." Cody looked down

**Confessionals-**

Gwen- Okay maybe I could have said that better.

Cody- Great job Cody! You blew your chances with Gwen. Who was I kidding? Gwen is just out of my league and I was an idiot for thinking we could be together. Maybe I should just draw a face on a balloon and say my vows.

Bridgette- When I said tell him to back, I didn't mean like that!

Trent- Can't say I'm surprised. It's a life lesson that Cody needed to learn. Gwen's not gonna go for a short nerdy kid. She's more into the dark haired, guitar playing type. Did I just say that?

**End**

**Izzy and Duncan**

"Izzy!" Duncan screamed "Fill me in!"

Izzy stopped eating her ice cream and picked up her earpiece "oh okay! Well Gwen just crushed Cody's hopes and dreams."

"Who the hell cares about that?" Duncan was very agitated. "I mean who already brought back chests!"

"Geoff and Cody both brought back Chests for their team but Noah got a chest for our team accident and Tyler and Bridgette are having their penalty right now." Izzy informed.

"So were behind. Great." Duncan rolled his eyes. "So where do I- AHHHHHHHH!" Duncan was electrocuted by an eel.

"Oh yeah I also forgot about the eels." Chris snapped his fingers again "Oh well, it's more fun that way!"

**Tyler and Bridgette**

"Awesome!" Tyler shouted "There's a chest right in front of you, Bridgette!"

Bridgette reached out to grab the chest. "Nope, It's another oyster."

"Again!" Tyler cried "what are the odds?"

**Owen and Eva**

Eva decided that she and Owen needed to go for the deepest chest because none of her teammates would be able to reach it." How much further Owen?" Eva asked.

"I think you went a little too deep Eva." Owen said. "But too deep! Just climb up a couple yards and the chest should be there."

Eva did as told, grabbed the chest, and went back to the top.

"And were tied!" Chris sent the message to every ear piece "Do I need to remind you guys that this is an immunity challenge?"

**Noah and Lindsay **

Noah had a chest at arm's length but, an eel kept getting his way from retrieving it. "Lindsay are there any other chest around here?"

"Nope this is the only blinking dot on the screen." Lindsay said. "Just go for it Nate! I believe in you."

Noah didn't even bother to correct her. "fine. This better be one of our chests." Noah Dived for the chest. He was able to reach it but the eel wrapped itself around his arms. "Crap…" Noah's entire body was filled an electric current. He was still able to swim, slowly but still able. Noah manage to get to the top and Lindsay pulled his up. Lindsay grabbed the eel and tossed it into the ocean.

"You did it!" Lindsay picked up the green chest.

"Noah breaks the tie!" Chris announced.

**Tyler and Bridgette**

"I got one!" Bridgette told her partner. Bridgette rose up holding a red chest. "Yes! We did it Tyler...Tyler? Where did Tyler go?"

Bridgette heard a noise to her left. She found where Tyler was, he was making out with Lindsay.

Bridgette was annoyed. "Really guys?"

**Confessionals-**

Bridgette- Were me and Geoff this annoying last year? No wonder we voted off first.

Tyler- Lindsay and I's relationship has been really awkward lately. Were on different teams and If I get seen with her I'll be voted out for sure. So why did I do it? Well I figured Bridgette was under water and now would be the best time.

**End**

**Trent and Courtney **

"Courtney hurry up!" Trent said. "If the other team finds one more and they win."

"Calm down Trent. I have the chest in my hands." Courtney replied

Courtney quickly swam her way to the top. "Yes! We won, we won!" Courtney was waving he chest in the air.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Courtney" Chris said with a smile. "Take a closer look at that chest."

Courtney brought the chest down. "Orange! It's orange! No!" Courtney shrieked

"Duncan and Izzy now have a five minute advantage." Chris told the cast

**Duncan and Izzy**

"Okay Duncan, go right." Izzy finally got her head in the game. "There should be a chest about 5 feet under you."

Duncan went right, then down 5 feet and like Izzy said a chest was laying right there. "Got it!" Duncan cried and rushed to the top. "We won!" he yelled. Everyone on the Killer Sharks team cheered.

"I hate to rain on your parade guys." Chris interrupted. "But maybe you should look at the color of the chest?"

The chest Duncan retrieved was…green.

"The Screaming Eagles win!" Everyone on the screaming Eagles now cheered. "See you at elimination killer sharks." Everyone on the killer sharks groaned

_On the boat_

"Hey Cody." Gwen walked in the boy's cabin. "I'm sorry about the challenge today. I shouldn't have blown up at you."

Cody got his bag from his bed. "Don't apologize Gwen. I was being really obsessive and kind of a stalker. You had every right."

"No I didn't." Gwen admitted. "You're a nice person Cody and I'm sure whatever girl you end up with will be happy. I mean I already did the whole showmance thing last time and it didn't work out. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this."

"Like I said before, You're the girl of my dreams, I'm just not the guy of yours and I totally get that now. We may not be a couple but we'll always be friends." The two hugged it out and went up stairs to their luxury cabins.

_Recreation room _

"I've gathered you here because I believe we would make a powerful alliance." Eva said. She gathered Owen, Izzy and Tyler to recreation room."Owen has already agreed to an alliance, and I recommend you 2 do as well."

"I'm so in!" Tyler pounded his fist on the table "we can run this game."

"If Big Os in then so am I." Izzy hugged her lug

"Alright looks like we have an alliance." Eva smiled

**Confessionals- **

Owen-I don't really want to be in an alliance but what choice do I have! Tyler's been playing way more aggressively and Eva still scares the living crap out of me. So in till I find of a solution I'm in an alliance.

**End**

"Have any ideas?" Leshawna asked Bridgette.

"I was thinking Tyler. I don't know he's been acting weird lately like winning is the only thing that matters." Bridgette answered.

Harold nodded. "Tyler is the best person to get rid of." Duncan over heard the conversation.

"No way. At least Tyler tried in the challenge. Izzy was completely useless." Duncan said

"It's not like Tyler did any better." Bridgette pointed out.

"I guess we'll find out who go's tonight." Harold said

_Elimination ceremony _

"Welcome Killer Sharks!" Chris said "This is the elimination area this season." The group was in the lowest part of the boat. There was a bench for sitting, a podium for Chris to announce and a life savor hung on the wall.

Chris was wearing a white captain's hat." The person who receives the most amount of votes will be eliminated and shot out like a torpedo from the boat!"

"What!" Leshawna sneered. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Who cares? There will be a boat waiting for you at the surface and they will take you home. Anyways if you do not receive a Hula necklace you are eliminated. The first person safe is…Owen! Next up is Leshawna. Bridgette, Eva and Harold you are also safe."

The bottom three was Izzy, Duncan and Tyler, yet none of them felt nervous.

"…..Izzy! You are safe."Chris toosed her a necklace

"The final person safe is…

Tyler!"

"Yes!" Tyler was relieved as he put on his necklace.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Duncan was shocked beyond belief "Voted out first."

Owen tried to calm him down. "Well you did already win a million dollars, it only seemed fair."

"Shut it Owen." Duncan was ready to leave

"Duncan, It's time for you to take the launch of shame." Chris pointed at the torpedo launcher.

"Whatev-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan was launched into the vast ocean.

"Well that certainly was shocking." Chris began his closing statement. "The winner of last season took the boot first this year. What will happen next? You'll have to stay tuned to Total Drama Universe!"

Votes-

Izzy: Duncan

Tyler: Duncan

Owen: Duncan

Eva: Duncan

Bridgette: Tyler

Duncan: Izzy

Leshawna: Tyler

Harold: Tyler

**Author note: I'm sorry to all Duncan fans but he didn't really fit in what i plan for this story plus he already had tons of time in the spot light.**


End file.
